Losing You
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Songfic for "Losing You" by The Boxer Rebellion. Implied Rob/KF, character death.


**********A/N: Songfic for _Losing You _by The Boxer Rebellion from the Arkham City soundtrack.**

******EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**Losing You**

_Get in, get the device, and get the hell outta there._

_It sounded simple enough._

_Getting in was no problem. It was easy for Robin to hack the system._

_The device was a little harder to get to._

_Several gigantic animals and some pretty vicious plants blocked the way, but they managed to fight their way through._

_Once they had the device, they thought it would be easy to get out._

_They were wrong._

_It turns out, the device was just bait._

_So now, some of the world's worst super villains were fighting them._

_Aqualad had called in the League to help._

_By the time they got there, half the villains were down. The League helped take down the remaining._

_Just when everyone was ready to breathe a sigh of relief, they noticed something was wrong._

"_Where's Robin?" Kid Flash asked._

_At first they all thought it was a prank. They called out to him, but he never appeared._

_They were getting worried._

"_Split up and search for him." Batman instructed._

* * *

_Batman had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach._

_What if his son had been captured by an enemy they overlooked?_

_What if he was injured?  
What if he was dying?_

_Kid Flash had decided to follow Batman at a distance._

_After all, the Batman would be able to track down his son._

_And he was worried about his best friend… a little more than he should've been._

_To say the least, Batman was horrified when he found Robin._

_Blood stained the walls and floor around the boy. His costume had been torn, his cape was now a tattered mess, and half of the domino mask he wore was gone. On the wall he leaned against, a message was written in his blood._

_**Why so serious?**_

_Batman cursed. He was going to kill that damn clown._

_Kid Flash sped up from behind Batman. He wasn't able to see Robin, but he assumed that he'd be alright._

_As he got closer, the scent of blood overpowered him. _

_He knew something was wrong._

_He skidded to a stop, about to ask Batman if Robin was okay… but just from looking at the boy, he knew._

"_No…" Kid Flash whispered._

_Robin coughed up blood. "D-damn it." He rasped, "I… I l-let him g-get away."_

"_Dude! You're worried about the Joker when you're in this condition?" Kid Flash yelled._

_Robin didn't answer._

"_We need to get you medical attention." Kid Flash said._

"_N-no…" Robin said._

"_What? What do you mean?" Kid Flash asked._

"_W-wally… you know as well as Batman and I do… that this is it." He said._

"_No… it's not over! You're going to be fine!" He yelled._

"_No… I'm not. I've l-lost too much blood… E-even if I s-survived long enough for y-you to get me medical attention… I'd… I'd still d-die."_

"_Rob… please… you can't just give up…" Kid Flash pleaded._

"_I… I'm sorry… Wally…" Robin said. He coughed again._

_Batman knelt down beside Robin. "Don't talk. Save your strength. We can still-"_

"_No… you can't." he said, "It's over."_

_Robin coughed one final time before he let darkness take him._

* * *

**-One Year Later-**

It was a beautiful day.

On a day like this, Wally and Dick would goof around outside.

But not today.

It's been a year since Dick died in the line of duty.

A year since Wally found out how he really felt about his best friend… and it was too late to tell him.

"Hey Dick… it's… it's already been a year, hasn't it?" Wally said, "It's a beautiful day too… one you would've enjoyed, too. I just… I can't believe you're gone. You know, Bruce is broodier than he used to be… well, I could see why, but still…"

Wally paused to think.

"I just wish you were still here… so I can tell you… God, I sound like such an idiot… it's like a bad romance novel… anyway, I wish I could tell you that I love you… and I'll never forget you."

* * *

**A/N: ahdkgfmsdl I DID IT AGAIN! D: Why do I like making stories like these as much as I do reading them?**


End file.
